The present invention refers to a ball joint for suspension of wheels, particularly for front wheels of motor cars and similar heavier vehicles.
The common arrangement for connecting the steering spindle function of the front wheels to the suspension system is by means of ball joints, whereby the wheel will have its freedom of movement for yielding and turning relative to the car.
These ball joints consist of a ball which is movably arranged between two bearing seats, whereby the ball is provided with a projecting bolt-like member for attachment. This bolt-like member incorporates a neck situated nearest to the ball, thereupon a tapering member, which is tightened with aid of thread and nut, or a cylindrical member, which is clamped by aid of a separate screw device. The ball member with its seats is surrounded by a housing with fitting device. Between the housing and the connecting bolt there is arranged a seal to prevent contaminants from entering between the ball and its surrounding seats. This type of ball joint must not be mixed up with the ball joint of the steering arm, which has quite another function and other requirements and where other embodiments are common.
The above embodiments for attachment of the bolt like member require that the opposite element, to which it is to be attached, be manufactured from forge iron or casting, which results in heavy, expensive and non-rational structures.
It has therefore since long been a strong desire to be able to use pressed sheet metal for connection to the ball joint instead of these heavy structures.